Lancer Shadowthourne
Lancer Shadowthourne is the son of Jericho and Gladis Shadowthourne, brother of Bobert Shadowthourne, nephew of Amy Shadowthourne, and friend of Scrapper andDemios Watterson. Appearance Lancer appears the same as his brother Bobert, but is black and orange (similar chance he might've gotten it from his aunt Amy). Bio Excerpt from PumpkinLOL's bio of Lancer Nickname(s): Lan(by Gumball Watterson), Lancey(by Scrapper or Belle Watterson) Age: Technically 12 (In the current TAWoG timeline), somewhere in his 30's (In the TAWoG Future) Friends: Scrapper Watterson, Demios Watterson, Billy Windraw Likes: Girls, hanging out with Gumball and Carrie's children (mostly Scrapper and Demios), pulling pranks on people, saying "Bazinga" a lot (He may be a fan of The Big Bang Theory and he mostly says it every time he pulls a prank), music (of sorts), The SCP Foundation. Dislikes: people who mess with him a lot, losing his top hat. Lancer seems to be a nice guy, unlike his brother, he can be able to process human emotions, but has less IQ than him. He has the same combative modes, but also has sword mode. Lancer owns a mechanical bird made by his dad named Xenodax. He mostly hangs out with Scrapper and Demios Watterson (Even though he is an adult). Every time Lancer pulls a prank on someone, he says "Bazinga!" for no reason. Lancer always likes his top hat, according to him, it represents "his coolness". Lancer happens to be a big fan of The SCP Foundation, a fictional secret organization dedicated to the security and safety of the world by securing and containing anomalous and hostile artifacts and entities among many things, referred to as SCPs (Note: SCP stands for Secure, Contain, Protect, which is the motto of the foundation). WARNING: The following contains secret info about Lancer. When Lancer was technically 12, while at school, he kept hearing about rumors about strange occurrences from an abandoned graveyard, he asked of the people, and was able to know the location and decided to investigate after school. Late at night, Lancer sneaked out his house undetected, and went to infiltrate the graveyard, when he got there, he investigated further into the graveyard until he came across a spellbook that was leaning against a black tombstone. When Lancer attempted to touch the spellbook, it came alive and spoke in a demonic tone in an unknown language, Lancer was concerned by this, but took it anyway, he opened the spellbook, and the pages were written in an unknown language, however, Lancer was able to translate it, when he first said it (which was Mortis suscitatus), lighting bolts emitted from one of his hands, and shot at the ground, and then shortly after, an undead skeleton rises from the ground. Lancer was both shocked and impressed about the spell he has casted, and when he observed the skeleton he resurrected, when he was moving his hands, his skeleton minion did the same movement too, Lancer realized that he didn't just resurrected the skeleton, but can be able to possess it as well, when Lancer said the same line from the spellbook, the skeleton fell apart. Lancer was confused, but didn't care, and kept the spellbook and hid it in his secret compartment. Lancer then sneaked back into his house, again undetected, and went to sleep. Lancer can do other spells such as: ''-Fireball (Ignemus mittentus): Lancer can shoot balls of fire that sets objects on fire at a small radius.'' ''-Freeze (Glacietis frigortus): Lancer can shoot ice rays from his hands/claws that can instantly freeze any object.'' ''-Teleport (Instantus lanuatis): Lancer can throw balls of smoke-like matter to whenever it lands on to instantly teleport to that location.'' ''-Invisibility (Momentus evanescis): Lancer can be able to cloak himself for a varied amount of time.'' ''-Minify (Horreatis parvotis): Lancer can be able to shrink himself for a varied amount of time to crawl into small spaces such as mouse holes and can be able to run faster.'' As a last resort, Lancer uses these two spells when he is in a dangerous situation: ''-Tesla bolt (Electricus concusstis undasis): Lancer fires a wave of electricity that will electrocute anything in its way at a large radius.'' ''-Meteor shower (Ingentis meteoritus imbertus): Lancer summons several meteors that will attack his target, causing massive damage at a large radius.'' 20 years later, after hearing about what abilities Gumball and Carrie's children can do, because some of their abilities are similar to his, Lancer kept his abilities a secret in order to avoid jealousy from Gumball and Carrie's children, because Lancer does not deal with jealousy very well. End of secret info about Lancer. Relationships Scrapper Watterson Scrapper is one of Lancer's friends he mostly hangs out with. Demios Watterson Demios is one of Lancer's friends he mostly hangs out with. Billy Windraw Billy is one of the Lancer's friends he mostly hangs out with. Amy Shadowthourne Amy is Lancer's aunt. Jericho Shadowthourne Jericho is Lancer's father. Gladis Shadowthourne Gladis is Lancer's mother. Bobert Shadowthourne Bobert is Lancer's brother. True Friends Lancer is one of the main characters in True Friends (along with Scrapper and Demios Watterson), the story of how he was met by and became friends with Scrapper and Demios Watterson. Gallery Cyclopsandhavok by pumpkinlol-d8mjd7w.png My blue presents by mrbda241-d7b3pz7.jpg Requestdanny by pumpkinlol-d71ng31.png Madlancer by pumpkinlol-d7afyut.png Lancerfreeze2 by pumpkinlol-d7ayur7.png Lancer as mr freeze by pumpkinlol-d7a2e9r.png Deadpoollancer by pumpkinlol-d7aunp0.png Lancerthesnowman by pumpkinlol-d6z8nk3.png Lanceremtotions by pumpkinlol-d6xyv69.png Tawog and herofactory crossover by henrykhaung-d6xmh3t.png Request lancer shadowthourne v 2 0 by ultama lokshar-d8smygr.jpg using_fireworks_by_zombieray10-d78o035.png image_by_toko_6s2_d7ri61p_by_pumpkinlol-d8509b5.jpg request___lancer_by_bluexix-d792rb3.png lancerbane_by_pumpkinlol-d7emt1r.png tawog_marvel_villains_part_6_by_pumpkinlol-d84vt95.png Ultrancer by pumpkinlol-d7aqma2.png Ec11e264b914f85b19b81122e2fc3a23-d6n3yxl.png Almeetsamy by pumpkinlol-d716fy3.png true_friends_wallpaper_by_pumpkinlol-d6vcqz2.png Lancer Shadowthourne Sprites By Justinrich2001.png|Sprites By Justinrich2001 Possessed by pumpkinlolalt d70ot7b by pumpkinlol-d733kin.jpg brofist_by_pumpkinlol-d6x8xku.png happy_bday_pumpkinlol_by_noobsaibot136-d758rsk.jpg lancer_by_noobsaibot136-d6pqjbb.jpg lancer_o3o__rq_s__by_amazingworldgumball-d7287a6.jpg lancer_and_samantha_by_pumpkinlol-d6qtlcc.png lancerandgumdrop_by_pumpkinlol-d6we93c.png Invisiblelancer by pumpkinlol-d6yoy52.png Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Friendship Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Gumball's Team Category:Robots Category:TAWOG OCS Category:Shadowthourne